Among the Rubble
by MairiNathaira
Summary: What is Draco's feeling on the Burrow? The back-story from Draco's POV before the Burrow collapsed. SLASH WARNING. RW/DM.


**Title**: Among the Rubble

**Author**: Mairi Nathaira

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: Humour, Romance, AU

**Notes**: Inspired by Mosh's Ron/Draco Burrow drabble. Thanks muchly to Mosh for betaing as well!

**Summary**: What is Draco's feeling on the Burrow? The back-story from Draco's POV before the Burrow collapsed.

**Pairing**: DM/RW

**Warnings**: Slash

**Dedications**: None

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

* * *

The Burrow groaned under the weight of her occupants. Every single sound in the world existed within the Burrow. The creaking coming from the wooden floors, the myriads of voices travelling through the walls, the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen...it all blended nicely into a cacophonic, organised mess. Everywhere in the cramped place, one will inevitably run into a red-headed, freckled person of either gender. Of course, there is an exception of a wild, black-haired man, and a bushy, brown-haired woman. The Burrow was homely just as any homes can be, where everyone helped one another without the aide of house elves.

Draco Malfoy absolutely hated it. He could not imagine how anybody could live in a place like this. He didn't care that his thoughts of the Burrow were snobbish. He definitely preferred the Malfoy Manor over the Burrow. He loved the idea of having tens -- no hundreds -- of room available in the mansion. A man's castle can't have too many rooms to store his personal belongings, to store and show off his riches.

With all that extra space, Draco would find privacy from everyone. He could pick a room, any room, and stay in there all day, undisturbed. He wouldn't be bombarded with people whose hair colour matched a burning torch. He wouldn't run into the bloody know-it-all Granger and the Boy-Who-Shows-Up-Everywhere Potter. He simply could not bear to be in the same room as those two for a second.

And -- no surprise -- the house elves. Without those creatures, who would always be at his beck and call? The idea of cooking for himself, waving his wand around to do the cleaning, and just expending his precious energy all by himself was a preposterous inclination!

Yes, Draco hated the Burrow -- but not all the time. It couldn't be helped that his lover was one of its occupants. Ronald Weasley. Until now, he still did not know how the two of them got together, but the fact that the Burrow accepted him, the people there accepted him, despite being a "Malfoy," made him tolerate the dwelling. The more he was exposed to that house, the more he grudgingly accepted the rowdy but welcoming home.

Unfortunately though, the place he slowly came to accept as a second home was no more one day. Had he known that the Burrow's infrastructure was that bad, he most certainly would have convinced Ron and the rest of the Weasleys that he'd offer to help fix up the place, even if his ancestors would roll themselves over in their graves for extending his money to the "blood traitors."

If that wasn't bad enough, the reason behind the destruction of the Burrow was embarrassing. Make that bloody embarrassing.

The two managed to find their clothes in the mountain of rubble and put them on. Draco stared at the huge pile while Ron stared at Draco. "You know, we need to tell mum and dad about this."

"Yes." He turned and smirked at Ron. "Good luck telling them."

"Oh, no, you're not going to let me face the two of them by myself."

"You're the brave Gryffindor. I'm the cunning Slytherin. And they are your parents." Draco started to walk off in a nonchalant manner. "Let me know if your family don't kill you."

Suppressing a growl, Ron reached out and grabbed Draco. He pulled Draco back into his embrace and said, "Nice try, Draco, but you and I are gonna face the dragons together. We both caused it, so we might as well go face the consequences."

"Ron..." Draco could feel his face turn a nice shade of grey before he recomposed himself into his usual haughty mode. "Fine. Only because I love you. But the next time a house falls apart on us due to it being such a poor quality, you are taking all the blame."

Rolling his eyes, Ron said, "I love you, too, you Drama Queen." Ron leaned over and kissed his lover long and deep.

Words: 673

Completed May 10, 2007


End file.
